


Двойник

by Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team, rumble_fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: Охота на монстров сближает.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 16





	Двойник

В деревню Кагеяма прибыл уже затемно; когда размытая недавним сезоном дождей дорога вывела его к окраине, лишь вдалеке виднелись огни в последнем неспящем доме. Он спешился и повел лошадь под уздцы, настороженно озираясь. Не настолько глубокой была ночь, какой замогильной оказалась встретившая его тишина глухих деревенских закоулков. Там, где Кагеяма шел, присутствия людей не ощущалось вовсе. Дома слепо смотрели на чужака закрытыми ставнями. Не лаяли собаки, не шумели в стойлах лошади. Не доносились голоса. Ни души — только где-то впереди светился дом, похоже, самый большой. Не иначе, дом старосты, подумал Кагеяма. Кто знает, вся деревня могла собраться там, а он зря представляет худшее.

Рука потянулась к поясу и медленно сжала нож.

В одном из домов кто-то был.

Кагеяма сделал еще несколько шагов и остановился. Чужой взгляд упирался ему в спину, по затылку скользнул недобрый холодок. Кагеяма ждал. Кто-то крался все ближе и ближе, легко, почти невесомо. Пальцы крепче стиснули рукоять ножа. Кагеяма задержал дыхание — и резко обернулся.

Мальчик, лет восьми с виду, быстро отскочил назад, выставив перед собой кулаки. Его волосы были подстрижены кое-как, пряди торчали в разные стороны, будто он сам их подрезал, когда чересчур отросли. На щеке красовалась царапина. Перед ним стоял маленький босоногий оборванец — но глаза смотрели на Кагеяму без страха, даже дерзко.

— Эй, — грубовато окликнул Кагеяма. Мальчик ему с первого взгляда не понравился. А когда тот ухмыльнулся во весь рот, сверкнув мелкими, заостренными, как у лисицы, зубами, нравиться стал еще меньше.

Кагеяма решительно шагнул к нему.

— Где тут дом старосты?

Мальчик подобрался, рассматривая его исподлобья. Что-то прошипел — это был злобный звук, не вязавшийся с ребенком, даже таким нелюдимым. Амулет у Кагеямы на шее словно стал тяжелее.

— Эй! — Кагеяма выхватил нож, рванулся вперед, но опоздал: мальчик уже мчался к ближайшему дому. Передвигался он тоже странно, скачками, как будто — Кагеяма застыл, нахмурился, — как будто толком не умел ходить по-людски, на двух ногах. Легко перепрыгнув через дряхлую ограду, мальчик скрылся в зиявшем темнотой проеме. Кагеяма засомневался. Идти в этот дом, похожий на ловушку, без подготовки было бы глупо. Самонадеянно. “Учись на своих ошибках, Кагеяма-кун!” — загремел в голове голос наставника, и Кагеяма невольно скрипнул зубами.

Он вернулся к покорно ожидавшей его лошади и, полный мрачных воспоминаний, отправился дальше, на поиски живых людей.

В доме старосты и впрямь раздавались голоса. Внутри горели лампы, но ставни были так же плотно закрыты, как в остальной деревне. Здесь страшились ночи и не хотели смотреть на нее лишний раз.

На крыльце Кагеяма увидел старика — тот сидел в одиночестве и курил трубку, с наслаждениям выпуская клубы дыма изо рта. Появлению Кагеямы он не удивился, молча следил, как тот подходит ближе. Глаза были хитрые, с веселым прищуром. Этот дед явно не прятался и не боялся.

— Добрый вечер, — Кагеяма коротко поклонился. — Я из столицы, охотник. Приехал вам помочь.

Старик сделал еще одну глубокую затяжку. Закашлялся — а потом кашель перешел в смех.

— Вон оно как. То год письма шлем в ваши столицы, а в ответ — тишина, то в один день сразу двое помощников свалилось! Ха! Чудно!

— Двое? — насторожился Кагеяма. — К вам прислали кого-то еще?

Старик махнул рукой, продолжая не то кашлять, не то давиться от хохота.

— Хоть десять вас таких, желторотых, пришлют, уже поздно! Опоздали вы, да мы и не ждем никого. Но ты проходи, парень, со старостой потолкуй. Лошадь я твою напою, корма задам.

— Спасибо, — нехотя поблагодарил Кагеяма. Прозвище “желторотый” досадно кольнуло. 

“Самый молодой из охотников! Надежда Ордена! Мы оказали тебе доверие слишком рано…”

Он мотнул головой, и голоса Совета смолкли. Ночью они вернутся и снова будут его упрекать, но сейчас нужно понять, что происходит.

Он ожидал увидеть полный дом людей, удивляясь про себя, как вся деревня тут уместилась, — но, когда Кагеяма прошел внутрь и к нему повернулся каждый, их оказалось немного. Старики, женщины. Нет мужчин: война императора всех забрала. 

Нет детей.

Пока Кагеяма немногословно и скованно объяснял, кто он и зачем здесь, все эти люди смотрели на него. Лица были усталые, без проблеска надежды. Его приезд их не удивил и не обрадовал, никто уже не верил в какую-то помощь. “Опоздали вы”, — вспомнил Кагеяма слова старика с трубкой. 

— Расскажите о том, кто на вас нападает, — коротко попросил он у старосты.

В озаренной желтоватым светом керосиновых ламп комнате воцарилась тишина.

— Мы не знаем, кто оно есть, — наконец вымолвил староста. — И не знаем, как оно выглядит. Но ему нужны наши дети. И он их забрал. Всех до единого.

— Но я видел ребенка, — перебил Кагеяма. — Там, на окраине деревни я встретил мальчика.

Тишина моментально сгустилась. Девушка рядом с Кагеямой испуганно прижала руку ко рту.

— Каким был тот мальчик? — спросил староста, наклонившись к Кагеяме.

— Маленький, с торчащими волосами. С царапиной на щеке…

— Тецу-чан! — вскрикнула одна из молодых женщин, неподвижно стоявшая до сих пор у стены. — Это был он, отец! Он жив!

— Помолчи, Шизука, — строго оборвал ее староста, не сводя с лица Кагеямы угрюмого взгляда. — Где ты видел его? Куда он пошел?

— В начале улицы. Он следил за мной, а потом убежал. Спрятался в каком-то заброшенном доме.

Шизука бросилась к нему. Ее красивое лицо побледнело как мел, глаза лихорадочно блестели. Она схватила Кагеяму за рукав.

— Это мой брат! Найдите его! Его еще можно спасти...

— Пойдем, Шизука, — ласково обратилась к ней одна из пожилых женщин — трое обступили Шизуку, мягко отстраняя от Кагеямы. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

— Отец, — она взглянула на старосту. — Ты же…

— Уведите ее, — кивнул женщинам тот. Шизука, вся дрожа, закрыла лицо ладонями.

— Идем, милая. Слушайся своего отца.

— Ты видел его, — тяжело проговорил староста, когда его дочь покинула комнату. — Чудовище в облике моего сына. 

Кагеяма, помедлив, сел напротив него у стола.

— Он вселяется в детей?

— Нет. Он… умеет изменять свой облик.

— Поэтому, парень, мы долго не понимали, — вмешался пришедший с улицы старик. — Никто не может узнать его, пока он в чужом обличье. Он превращается в кого-то, кого ты хорошо знаешь, кому веришь. Обманывает. А даже если ты заподозришь, что перед тобой не человек — сможешь ли ты поднять руку на того, кто выглядит как твоя жена, как отец или мать, как твой друг?

По комнате прошел общий гул.

— Мы теперь все живем здесь, — продолжил старик. — И держим друг друга всегда на виду. Ведь и среди нас, даже сейчас, может быть монстр.

Но сам дед сидел один на крыльце, мелькнуло у Кагеямы в мыслях. Он нахмурился еще сильнее.

— И никто ни разу не пытался с ним сразиться? Он не нападал ни на кого, кроме детей?

— Будто этого мало, — возмутилась девушка, стоявшая возле Кагеямы. Она посмотрела на него с презрением. — Нет, господин охотник, он убил только детей в нашей деревне. И собак. Собаки его чуяли, их он вырезал первыми.

Под ее горящим от ярости взглядом Кагеяма смутился. Он всего лишь собирал сведения, задавал нужные для охоты вопросы. И, как обычно, что-то ляпнул не так. 

Местные — он вновь поразился, как их мало осталось, а ведь здесь вся деревня, — обрушивали на Кагеяму волны безмолвного гнева.

— Вот как наш император нас защищает, — вздохнула старуха, сидящая с другой стороны стола с каким-то шитьем в руках. — Год назад мы первый раз написали в столицу письмо. Умоляли о помощи. Просили прислать нам отряд охотников.

Люди вокруг снова зашумели, соглашаясь и негодуя.

— Император отнял у нас наших мужчин, лишил нас защиты. И теперь, когда все мы лишь ждем своей смерти, дал нам двух мальчишек, таких же спесивых и равнодушных, как он сам!

— Верно!

— Да что они вообще могут поделать? Разве это помощь?

— Всем на нас наплевать…

— Тихо! — рявкнул староста, и в комнате снова повисло молчание. Недоброе, напитанное беспомощным горем. Кагеяма незаметно сжимал нож под столом.

— Где второй охотник? — буркнул он. С вопросами пора было заканчивать, пока его не побили. — Мне нужно с ним поговорить.

— Спит, — мрачно ответил староста. — С обеда, в дальней комнате.

— Идемте, господин охотник, — насмешливо позвала та же девушка. — Я вас провожу.

Кагеяма поднялся и последовал за ней. Люди расступались неохотно, и он не был уверен, что не получит плевок или тычок.

Что ж, сам виноват, — сказал бы наставник.

Девушка провела его по темному коридору, остановилась в самом дальнем конце.

— У вас в Ордене все такие? — спросила неожиданно, глядя на него снизу вверх. Должно быть, по натуре она была смешливой и дружелюбной, но горе и страх изменили ее, сделали жестче, язвительнее.

— Какие? — спросил Кагеяма, забирая у нее лампу.

— Ну, — казалось, девушка вот-вот захихикает, но она лишь усмехнулась. — Словно принцы.

И ушла, оставив его недоумевать.

Кагеяма отодвинул створку осторожно, стараясь не шуметь. Кто именно из Ордена оказался здесь, он не гадал, его больше интересовало, почему. Их так мало осталось, кого не призвали на фронт, отправлять сразу двух охотников в глухую деревню Совет бы не стал. Быть может, этот случайно, проездом. Или прибыл самовольно, решил заработать без ведома Ордена. Времена нынче трудные, государство охотникам уже давно не платило.

Кагеяма не гадал и не думал, но, увидев лицо спящего, повернутое к двери и выхваченное в каждой черточке светом от лампы, не испытал удивления. Конечно, это должен быть он. Весь годовой запас удачливости Кагеяма давно исчерпал, теперь оставалось принимать оплеухи богов.

Он поставил лампу и свою сумку на пол, присел на колени рядом. Покосился украдкой, а потом махнул рукой и просто смотрел. Это лицо — такое знакомое и такое чужое. Волосы, вихрами загибающиеся надо лбом, чуть вздернутый нос, упрямый подбородок. Губы слегка приоткрыты, изогнутые обманчиво мягко. На щеке свежий шрам от рта поднимался к виску; Кагеяма не заметил, как потянулся пальцами. Откуда? Кто посмел? Он почти дотронулся, забывшись, — а в следующий миг сильные руки уже сжимали его плечи, пока Кагеяма, опрокинутый навзничь, пытался сделать вдох. Горла коснулось острие ножа.

— Смотрите-ка, как интересно. Момент, которого я так долго ждал.

— Ойкава-сан, — сипло сказал Кагеяма. — Я думал, вы спите.

Кончик ножа вдавился чуть глубже. Глаза Ойкавы вбирали в себя свет, заслоняли все. Сонливости в его взгляде не было и капли.

— Ты так шумел, Тобио-чан, что разбудил бы и мертвого. Не то что не-спящего меня.

— Но я не…

— Дышал на весь дом, — Ойкава фыркнул, убирая нож. Но по-прежнему втискивал Кагеяму в татами, наклонившись так близко, что его дыхание оседало у Кагеямы на губах. Кагеяма сглотнул. Он мог бы сбросить Ойкаву. Но что-то мешало. Может, тепло прижимавшегося к нему тела. Может, взгляд темных глаз, странный, тревожащий. Ойкава провел пальцем по щеке Кагеямы, очертив скулу, спустился ниже и подцепил подбородок, заставив приподнять голову. У Кагеямы пересохло во рту. И он знал, что не должен этого делать, нельзя поддаваться Ойкаве, — но облизнул губы, не утерпев.

Ойкава улыбнулся. 

И отпустил Кагеяму.

— Уже ужинал? — спросил будничным тоном, поднявшись на ноги. — Поспать не получится, ты и так приехал слишком поздно.

— Не первый раз это слышу, — проворчал Кагеяма и сел. Лицо горело; он отвернулся от света, подтянул к себе сумку и сделал вид, будто что-то ищет. — Как вы здесь очутились?

Ойкава подобрал нож, засунул в ножны на поясе. Пригладил взъерошенные после сна волосы. Свернул постель. Просвистел себе под нос какую-то песенку. И наконец ответил:

— Был неподалеку, услышал про эту деревню. Столько детей, Тобио-чан! Страшная беда.

— Местные мне уже рассказали. И что детей похищает монстр, меняющий облик. Я видел его.

— Кого? — Ойкава обернулся.

— Монстра.

— Ты видел монстра и молчишь? — Ойкава подскочил к нему, словно собирался снова схватить Кагеяму за плечи. 

— Я же только что сказал.

— Подробности, Тобио. Выкладывай, ничего не упуская.

Выслушав Кагеяму, Ойкава задумался, накрыв подбородок ладонью. Привычный для Кагеямы жест теперь портил шрам, на который он то и дело натыкался взглядом.

— А откуда у вас…

— Так, есть тоже некогда! Собирайся! — Ойкава встряхнулся и решительно направился прочь. На пороге помедлил: — Или ты готов, Тобио-чан?

— Готов. К чему?

— К охоте, — прозвучало рассеянно. Ойкава уже напряженно просчитывал что-то в своей голове.

Ужин им все-таки предложили. Старуха, совсем недавно нападавшая на Кагеяму с упреками императору, при виде Ойкавы расцвела и превратилась в заботливую бабушку, опекающую любимого внука. Староста принес откуда-то бутылочку саке, поставил на стол и подмигнул, поразив Кагеяму. А уже знакомая девушка — Ойкава лукаво назвал ее “Сато-чан”, — так и вертелась вокруг, норовя оказаться поближе. Поближе к Ойкаве, разумеется, на Кагеяму она не смотрела.

Он одним глотком выпил саке, запоздало поняв, что налил слишком много. Да провались оно все. Ойкава сидел рядом, оживленно болтая; когда Кагеяма потянулся к тарелке, он, будто невзначай, накрыл его руку своей.

— Больше не пей, Тобио. И есть сейчас тоже не надо.

— Почему?

— Премного благодарны, нет, мы уже сыты, — Ойкава, сияя улыбкой, поднялся. — Работа зовет.

Настроение за столом разом изменилось. В тревожной тишине они быстро собрались, еще раз проверив оружие. Люди, кто не спал в этот час, молча провожали их взглядами до двери.

Сато вдруг сорвалась с места и бросилась Кагеяме на шею. Он остолбенел, не зная, как быть, а она шепнула ему:

— Возвращайтесь, — и скрылась из глаз. Кагеяма смущенно поклонился, ощущая на себе насмешливый взгляд Ойкавы. 

— Обещаю, мы скоро вернемся, — весело сказал тот.

Они вышли в ночь.

— Зачем вы раздаете им такие обещания? — не выдержал Кагеяма, когда они ступили на главную улицу. — Вы этого знать не можете.

— А что, было бы лучше их напугать? Они и без того трясутся от страха уже год.

— Вы не слышали, что они говорят про императора. Про Орден. Про вас.

— Это имеет какое-то значение? — тон Ойкавы делался все холоднее. — Тобио-чана в очередной раз ранили чьи-то слова, и он вновь готов отказаться от чего-то важного?

— Что? — ощетинился Кагеяма. Ойкава лишь раздраженно махнул рукой. Зашагал впереди. Кагеяма неподвижно смотрел ему в спину, потом пришлось догонять.

— Ни в коем случае не разделяемся, — сказал Ойкава какое-то время спустя. — Ты понял?

Кагеяма ограничился резким кивком. Он не хотел разговаривать. В груди тянуло, голова чуть кружилась. Хотелось не говорить — накричать. Удержать, заставить остановиться. Выяснить все, выплеснуть все. Схватить…

— Тобио, ты только глянь на эти звезды, — Ойкава замедлил шаг, запрокинул голову. — Да нет, ты смотри!

Кагеяма посмотрел.

Ночное небо было чистое, и звезды сверкали на нем без помех. Весь небосвод был усыпан. Звезды казались гораздо ближе, чем он привык видеть в столице. Хотя там Кагеяма на них никогда не смотрел, даже не думал, не вспоминал.

— Нравится? — спросил Ойкава. Его глаза были широко распахнуты, он словно выискивал что-то в звездном мерцании. Какой-то ответ, загадочный знак.

— Нравится, — тихо сказал Кагеяма, глядя на Ойкаву. Только на него.

До дома, где Кагеяма встретился с оборотнем — Ойкава решил называть его так, а Кагеяме было все равно, — они добрались очень быстро. Деревня маленькая, от края до края пройдешь и не заметишь. Ойкава по дороге вынул из сумки какой-то пузырек, осушил на ходу.

— Что это? — отрывисто спросил Кагеяма. То, как Ойкава, проглотив жидкость из пузырька, судорожно втянул воздух ртом, ему не понравилось. Как и дребезжащий натужный смех в ответ.

— Чепуха, Тобио-чан. Кое-что для работы. А если честно — не твоего ума дело.

— Сами велели мне не пить.

— Конечно, велел, — с явным усилием вымолвил Ойкава. — Какой же из меня был бы семпай… разреши я тебе... напиваться. Ты и пить-то… толком… не умеешь.

— Ойкава-сан, — теперь Кагеяма забеспокоился всерьез. — Что это было? Какое-то зелье? Откуда оно у вас?

— Помолчи, Тобио-чан, — Ойкава, покачнувшись, шагнул к ближайшему дереву и уперся рукой в ствол. — Все в порядке. Дай мне немного времени.

Он привалился спиной, смежил ресницы. Задышал неровно и трудно. Кагеяме хотелось дать ему подзатыльник от злости.

— Эликсиры запрещены! Что сказал бы Совет…

— Ну давай, — не открывая глаз, бросил Ойкава, — сдай меня Совету. Может, тогда они простят тебе твой постыдный грешок. Вернут тебя в число любимчиков…

— Ойкава-сан! — Кагеяма успел поймать Ойкаву, когда тот начал сползать на землю. — Вам нужно вывести эту дрянь!

— Тобио, — Ойкава уронил голову ему на плечо. — Что…

— Нужно избавиться от нее, — прорычал Кагеяма. Давно он так не злился. Пожалуй, с их прошлой встречи с Ойкавой как раз.

— Стесняешься сказать, что мне нужно сблевать? — Ойкава прерывисто вздохнул. — Подожди… Сейчас посмотрю на твою рожу еще немного.

Он отодвинулся, держась за Кагеяму, ища в нем опору. Посмотрел — шальными глазами. Зрачки были расширены, скрывали всю радужку.

— Жалеешь? — шепнул Ойкава. — Что встретил меня?

Кагеяма сжал зубы. Он не хотел заводить такие беседы с Ойкавой. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо впредь.

— Нет, — процедил он. — Что за чушь.

— Если бы не я… — Ойкава обхватил его рукой за плечи. Провел по затылку снизу вверх. — Ка-ге-я-ма То-би-о… Золотой мальчик Совета… Был бы безупречен.

— Прекратите, — Кагеяма дернулся, но Ойкава держал очень крепко. Обнимал очень крепко.

— И вот, теперь ты тут, — зашептал он Кагеяме на ухо. — На самом паршивом задании, которое нашлось у Совета, а, Тобио-чан? Никто даже не ждет, что ты справишься. Никто не доверит тебе вести солдат. Только не после того, как они узнали…

— Замолчите, — у Кагеямы зашумело в висках. 

Ойкава не в себе, старательно повторял он, зажмурившись. Он бы не стал это все говорить, будто одержимый. Не стал бы, по той простой причине, что…

— А вы? — выдохнул он. Дыхание Ойкавы скользило по его щеке. Потом — по шее, когда Ойкава наклонил голову, провел носом. — Жалеете? Жалеете, что мы…

— Что мы — что? — ладони Ойкавы обхватили его лицо. Кагеяма упрямо не открывал глаз. Он знал, что сейчас произойдет, — и не знал совершенно. — Что “мы”, Тобио?

— Мы… — начал Кагеяма, а потом сорвался.

У зелья, которое выпил Ойкава, оказался чудовищно горький вкус. Кагеяма собирал его жадно, вылизывал губы, рот изнутри: зубы, нёбо, язык. Это было очень неправильно, целовать Ойкаву сейчас. Особенно — такого Ойкаву, что вжимался в него, будто пьяный, отвечал исступленно и повторял его имя между поцелуями. Как будто — и правда — хотел Кагеяму.

Кагеяма не собирался обманываться. Только не с Ойкавой, не снова.

Он не желал слушать то, что Ойкава шептал, — но Кагеяма слушал.

Он оттолкнул Ойкаву, несильно; тот нетвердо стоял на ногах, так что запнулся и свалился на землю. Привстал на локтях, глянул на Кагеяму мутным взглядом. А потом отвернулся, и его вырвало.

Кагеяма отошел на несколько шагов. Он бы сейчас посмеялся даже — над Ойкавой, над собой. Но не мог.

Деревня вокруг них была все такой же мертвой и тихой. Кагеяма стоял посреди дороги, пережидая, пока дыхание успокоится и поток ругательств утихнет в его голове. Где-то сейчас люди не спали, ждали, надеялись на защиту охотников. А они с Ойкавой позволяли себе…

— Тобио-чан, — голос Ойкавы за его спиной прозвучал неправдоподобно бодро. — Заждался поди?

Он выглядел нормально. Даже слишком нормально для человека, которого только что выворачивало в траву какой-то алхимической дрянью. И смотрел тоже слишком спокойно. Как будто не целовал Кагеяму недавно с таким нескрываемым голодом.

Кагеяма нахмурился.

— Идемте уже, — сказал он неловко. — Нам еще искать и искать этого… как его.

— Монстра? — подсказал Ойкава, шагая сбоку. Походка у него все же была не очень уверенная.

— Да нет, ну, вы же сами его называли как-то.

— Не помню, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Ойкава. — Я зайду первым, согласен?

Он взбежал по дряхлым скрипучим ступеням и нырнул в дом. Кагеяма оглянулся. Улица оставалась безлюдной. Покинутой. Но ему на какой-то миг показалось, он что-то слышал. Плач? Стон? Может, мяукнула кошка?

— Тобио, ты что, струсил? — позвал Ойкава из провала двери. Кагеяма пожал плечами и отправился на его голос.

Дом забросили, похоже, очень давно. В темноте было не разобрать, но все наверняка покрывал слой пыли, которая и стала здесь полноправной хозяйкой. У Кагеямы отчаянно зачесалось в носу, он несколько раз чихнул.

— Да, Тобио, — мягко рассмеялся Ойкава. — Охотник из тебя тот еще.

Он будто бы не разозлился, поддразнил, но беззлобно. Кагеяма сердито вытер нос рукавом рубахи. Привычным жестом потянулся потрогать амулет — и не нашел его. На шее не было даже цепочки.

— Ойкава-сан, у меня куда-то пропал амулет.

— Тобио, ну что ты за растяпа, — Ойкава, почти невидимый во мраке, подошел вплотную. Провел рукой по груди Кагеямы, по шее, точно проверяя. — Ты снимал его?

— Шутите? — огрызнулся Кагеяма. Близость Ойкавы мешала собраться и подумать как следует. — Я никогда ее не снимаю, вы же… знаете… Ойкава-сан, что вы делаете?

— Что-то не так? — спросил Ойкава вкрадчиво, погладил еще — живот Кагеямы, забравшись рукой под рубаху. — Не будь таким занудой, Тобио.

— Сейчас не до того! — разозлился Кагеяма. — И вообще, вы этого не хотите!

— Конечно, хочу, — Ойкава поцеловал его горло, коснулся языком впадинки между ключиц. Кагеяма, как завороженный, откинул голову, подставляя шею. Желание было острым и резким, словно вспышка. Словно удар ножа.

— Я так скучал, — это вырвалось будто само. Кагеяма запустил пальцы в волосы Ойкавы. Потянул.

— Я знаю, — ласково прошептал Ойкава. Его руки оплели Кагеяму. Голос завибрировал. — Я тоже… скучал.

В следующее мгновение он зашипел, выгнувшись в хватке Кагеямы, забился, как выброшенная на берег рыба. Из раскрытого рта — разверстой пасти, полной тонких, иглообразных зубов, — хлынула кровь, заливая грудь Кагеямы. Он крикнул:

— Еще! — не давая оборотню сбежать. И Ойкава ударил еще, вогнал нож между ребер своему двойнику. Одна из слабостей таких тварей, объяснил Кагеяме он сам с полчаса назад, это то, что они принимают облик целиком, а значит, сердце у оборотня сейчас было там же, где у Ойкавы. Слева. И лезвие нашло его без колебаний.

Кагеяма наконец разжал руки, оборотень свалился ему под ноги. Смотреть на него было выше сил Кагеямы — мертвое лицо Ойкавы проступало во мгле, — так что он поспешил отойти.

— Сейчас примет свою истинную форму, — беззаботно сказал Ойкава, присев возле трупа. — О… Гадость. Тобио-чан, погляди.

Контуры тела оборотня потеряли четкость. Он стал плавиться, как воск, превращаясь во что-то склизкое, бесформенное.

— Я думал прихватить его с собой в столицу, Совету на радость и на опыты алхимикам, — признался Ойкава. — Но соскребать это точно не буду.

— Я тоже, — проворчал Кагеяма. Ко всему прочему, мертвый оборотень еще и испускал очень неприятный запах. — Пойдемте отсюда скорее, Ойкава-сан.

— Да-да, — Ойкава вскочил. Расхохотался. — А ты весь в этой дряни, Тобио-чан, ты заметил?

— Угу, — чувствуя безграничную усталость, отозвался Кагеяма. — Неважно.

— Неважно, — согласился Ойкава и поймал его за рукав. — Глупый Тобио-чан.

Должно быть, это тоже было неправильно: целоваться с Ойкавой посреди заброшенного дома, едва не наступая на липкую жижу, оставшуюся от оборотня. Ловить прикосновения Ойкавы и молчаливо требовать еще. Задыхаться с ним вместе, жмурясь от возбуждения. 

Но сейчас Кагеяма был честен, во всяком случае, с собой. Пусть он обманется снова. Но — с Ойкавой. Только с ним.

— Так как вы поняли? — спросил Кагеяма, когда они вывалились на улицу и уселись на траву, наслаждаясь чистым прохладным воздухом. — Что оборотень был в доме старосты и что он нападет? И кто им оказался?

Ойкава увлеченно рассматривал звезды. У него к ним была какая-то необъяснимая тяга.

Повернул голову, склонил к плечу с хитрой улыбкой. Заявил:

— А это — секрет, — и показал язык.

— Да бросьте, — нахмурился Кагеяма. — Я хочу разобраться.

— Глупый Тобио-чан, — с удовольствием повторил Ойкава. — Так и быть. Оборотнем была Сато-чан.

— Эта девушка?

— Да, она. Я понял, что оборотень мог превратиться в нее, когда она тебя обняла. Это было странно.

— А если бы она вас обняла, странно бы не было?

— Но она не стала меня обнимать, — спокойно возразил Ойкава. — Она обняла того, у кого на шее висел амулет.

— Да ему грош цена. В нем магии нет. Я его ношу только потому, что… Ну, вы знаете.

— Потому что его подарил тебе я. Знаю. Но оборотень не знал. Ни что амулет — это просто безделушка, ни что это мой подарок.

— Угу.

— Но я заподозрил, что Сато-чан — это не Сато-чан, и обнимала она тебя неслучайно. Зачем бы ей ни с того, ни с сего тебя обнимать?

— Вы что, ревнуете? — не утерпел Кагеяма. Ойкава округлил глаза.

— Не придумывай, к оборотням я тебя ревновать точно не стану. И тогда, — продолжил он, пока Кагеяма пытался вникнуть в смысл его слов, — я понял, что оборотень готовится напасть. Что он не из тех тварей, кто затаится в тени и станет выжидать. Он импульсивный. Даже шаловливый. Он… как ребенок. Может, поэтому именно их и забирал.

— А дальше вы разыграли спектакль с зельем.

— Но я ведь успел тебе все прошептать!

— Да, — Кагеяма смотрел на свои руки. — Ловко вышло. А если бы оборотень вас убил, прежде чем превратиться?

— Ну, это был риск. Но я очень старался прикинуться мертвым. И все получилось! Ты ведь знаешь, как я мастерски умею прикидываться. Спящим или мертвым…

— Или влюбленным.

— Я не настолько хороший актер.

Кагеяма смотрел на звезды. Такие прекрасные. Такие холодные. 

Этой ночью они стали чуть ближе.

— Идем, — промолвил Ойкава. — Нас там, кажется, ждут.

Деревня мирно спала. Двое охотников шли в тишине под небом, полном сияющих звезд.


End file.
